Together Again
by x.Philes
Summary: starting right after the end of my struggle IV.


Scully ran towards Skinner, who they found under the cigarette smoking man's car.

"Mulder, I found Skinner!. He's unconscious" Scully screamed as Mulder started to approach.

" I'll call 911," Mulder replied. All of a sudden he looked up to see a tear rolling down Scully's cheek. He then noticed in the now dented car was Monica Reyes. Mulder wasn't too sad due to the fact he was dead most of the time that she was helping Scully, but he knew how much Scully loved her, considering she was Williams godmother and she was the only one there during William's birth. He then decided to kneel beside Scully. He didn't say a word pretending to not notice until the first situation was done the paramedics arrived they said the skinner was going to be fine. That he only had some broken bones and a minor concussion. Mulder hopped in his car as Scully opened the passenger door. They where now driving. Scully's face was stiff from the tears she had silently cried while she was looking away from Mulder. She was pregnant at 54, meanwhile, her son was dead along with her old friend. She didn't know whether to be happy or not. After 20 minutes of silence, she grabbed Smulders hand lately. He then looked to the side to view her. She was looking out the window while her hand still on his, and that's how she fell asleep. She soon woke up when they arrived at there house. But before she opened her eyes she heard Mulder opening her door and then picking her up from out of the car. even though she was awake she pretended to be sleeping so Mulder would carry her into the house.

Mulder gently carried her to their bedroom. He then laid her down on the bed and tucked her in under the covers. He laid beside her. He didn't sleep he just stared at the ceiling. He laid their, thinking. 'I can't believe Scully is pregnant. How long has she known? Is William really dead? Am I not his father? Was he really an experiment?' he couldn't sleep with all that has happened that day. He wanted to watch tv or a movie, but he didn't want to wake up Scully. He then got up and walked to the bookshelf. He picked up a random book which happens to be beside his only photograph of William. He was about 2 months old. He grabbed the photograph and just starred. He felt bad for William. He put the photograph down and laid back down on the bed. The book was about the JFK assassination. He couldn't get past the first page, due to the fact that he would get distracted by his own thoughts and lose his place.

It was about 6:00 am when a loud beeping noise started to go off. Mulder quickly turned it off when he heard it. he, himself usually didn't get up until 7:00, but Scully always was an early riser. Scully groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms and back. "Good morning." had said in a slightly quieter tone then he had hoped. 'Mulder? Is that you?" Scully said while yawning. "Yes, where you expecting someone else to wake up to?"

"I was less expecting to wake up to a green alien, that's all." "[Grey] aliens," Mulder replied with a chuckle. They walked downstairs both still dressed in last night's clothes. Scully's phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and it was Kersh she sighed. "Agent Scully speaking. "Don't bother coming in today!" Kersh said with a dull tone.

Scully hung up the phone. "Good news is, I seem we don't have work today or the rest of our lives in a matter of fact," Scully says as she starts to open kitchen cabinets.

"What do you mean?"

I mean Mulder, is that Kersh isn't exactly happy with whats been going on."

"Oh, I see."

"Want some eggs, Mulder?"

"Sure if its no trouble."

Scully opened the carton of eggs. "Mulder, its empty."

"Oh, sorry. I must have finished them and put the carton back."

"Well, do you want to go get breakfast down the street?"

"Sure, I'll go get ready."

"Same."

Mulder was dressed in a black t-shirt and some blue jeans, like always. Meanwhile, Scully was still getting dressed. She looked in the mirror at her own reflection, But it wasn't just her in the mirror. It was also a future child's reflection. She still couldn't believe it. And she knew that Chances of things working out where low, But that it wasn't out of the realm of extreme possibility. In the end, she ended up wearing a tighter fitting sweater. And dark blue skinny jeans. They end up leaving for the car. About 15 minutes later they arrive at Denny's. Scully ended up getting waffles with whipped cream and fruit, and Mulder got eggs and bacon. Halfway through eating Mulder looks at Scully. "So, um Scully I heard about Reyes."

"Yeah," Scully whispers while nearly crying.

"I'm really sorry. I know you were friends a long time ago."

"It's fine Mulder." it wasn't really fine but Scully didn't like to talk about her emotions around Mulder. Even if he was the father of her unborn child. The rest of the day was pretty dull. They talked about the Twilight Zone, watched some Tv and went to sleep pretty early.


End file.
